1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored an information processing program therein, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, and, more particularly, to a storage medium having stored an information processing program therein, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, which control a motion of an object.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an image display device, which is provided in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic notebook and an electronic game apparatus, which displays a creature such as an animal or a plant, and which displays its growth process, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-160853. In the image display device disclosed in this publication, an amount of each of elements, such as water, light, and a fertilizer, is selected and given to a plant, and a growth process is displayed in accordance with the given amount of each element.
In the image display device disclosed in the above publication, a displayed growth process of a plant is controlled in accordance with an operation input performed by a user such as selection of an amount of each element. Therefore, whoever the user performing the operation input is, if the operation input is the same, the same control is performed when the growth process of the plant is displayed. In other words, in the publication, the growth process or the like of the plant cannot be controlled and displayed in accordance with the user performing the operation input, and a highly entertaining display cannot be performed in accordance with the user performing the operation input.